


Новая жизнь на новом посту

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: зарисовка из жизни обитателей Нурменгарда.





	Новая жизнь на новом посту

**НУРМЕНГАРД, ДЕНЬ**  
  
_ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД сидит, откинувшись в кресле. Маленькая чупакабра на его коленях блаженно жмурится и подергивает лапками, когда он чешет ее подмышками._  
ВИНДА РОЗЬЕ заходит, останавливается и пристально смотрит на чупакабру.  
**РОЗЬЕ**  
Ревелио!  
_Взъерошенный АБЕРНЕТИ падает с коленей Гриндельвальда. РОЗЬЕ презрительно усмехается._  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(меланхолично)_  
При встрече поинтересуюсь у мистера Скамандера, как он решает проблему любвеобильности своих самцов... из чемодана.  
_АБЕРНЕТИ, пискнув, поправляет одежду и на четвереньках ретируется._  
  
**НУРМЕНГАРД, ВЕЧЕР. ОБЩЕЕ СОБРАНИЕ АКОЛИТОВ**  
  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Итак, в прошлый раз мы выяснили, кто является нашей главной угрозой. Спасибо мистеру Кроллу!  
_ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД подходит вплотную к смертельно бледному Кроллу, смотрит на его губы и медленно, плотоядно облизывается._  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Полагаю, мистер Кролл согласится не только рассказать, но и показать... Чтобы мы все могли потренироваться. Не забывайте, наш противник очень силен.  
**КРОЛЛ**  
Но я уже был профессором Дамблдором позавчера!  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(угрожающе)_  
Вы отказываетесь?  
**КРОЛЛ**   _(панически)_  
Вот Краффт на этой неделе профессором Дамблдором не был ни разу!  
_КРАФФТ молча сверлит КРОЛЛА ненавидящим взглядом._  
**АБЕРНЕТИ**   _(взволнованно)_  
Я могу!  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Вам лучше удается роль чупакабры, Абернети.  
  
**НУРМЕНГАРД, НА СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ВЕЧЕР ПОСЛЕ ВЫСТУПЛЕНИЯ ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬДА В АМФИТЕАТРЕ**  
  
_ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД знакомит КРИДЕНСА с аколитами. КРИДЕНС смущен. Аколиты рассматривают его с настороженным интересом. Уже немного освоившаяся в замке КУИНИ сочувственно считывает бессвязный поток опасений и подозрений в голове КРИДЕНСА._  
  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Позвольте представить вам... Тот, кто после стольких испытаний наконец присоединился к нам — Криденс! Полагаю, ты предпочитаешь забыть о своей прошлой фамилии, мой мальчик?  
**КРИДЕНС**  
Ммм... да.  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(в сторону)_  
Ну и хорошо, у тебя скоро будет новая.  
**АБЕРНЕТИ**  
Это  _он_  так важен для ва... для нас?  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Да, безусловно, благополучие Криденса очень важно для всех нас! Я надеюсь, что вы сможете стать для него настоящей семьей.  
**АБЕРНЕТИ**   _(шепотом КРИДЕНСУ)_  
Так что там с твоей фамилией, парень? Почему ты от нее отказался?  
**КЭРРОУ**  
Мы до сих пор не знаем вашего имени, Абернети. Вы тоже от него отказались?  
_АБЕРНЕТИ злобно смотрит на нее, но замолкает._  
**КРАФФТ**   _(с надеждой)_  
И нам теперь не нужно больше быть профессором Дамблдором?..  
_НАГЕЛЬ с облегчением выдыхает._  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Об этом мы поговорим позже. Зайдете ко мне после ужина.  _(с отеческой улыбкой)_  Криденс, ты можешь чувствовать себя как дома. То есть нет. Наоборот. А сейчас, мой мальчик, я оставляю тебя этим прекрасным дамам! Мне нужно кое-что... уточнить по поводу событий ближайшего будущего.  
_РОЗЬЕ и КУИНИ улыбаются КРИДЕНСУ. РОЗЬЕ — вежливо, но натянуто, КУИНИ — искренне._  
КРИДЕНС растерянно переводит взгляд с одной на другую.  
**КУИНИ**  
Ах, ты знаешь, милый, мне тоже всегда так сложно было выбрать между блондинами и брюнетами!  
_КРИДЕНС густо краснеет._  
**КУИНИ**  
Удивительно, ведь в итоге я выбрала шатена! И теперь думаю, что это самый красивый оттенок волос в мире!  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(выходя из комнаты, тихо)_  
Рыжевато-каштановый.  
_Аколиты в недоумении оборачиваются._  
**КУИНИ**  
Что, простите?..  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Самый красивый оттенок волос.  
  
**НУРМЕНГАРД, ПОЗДНИЙ ВЕЧЕР**  
  
_Аколиты и КУИНИ с КРИДЕНСОМ пьют чай. КРИДЕНС безуспешно отмахивается от летающего в воздухе чайника, который так и норовит наполнить его чашку._  
  
**КУИНИ**   _(задушевно)_  
Не обращай внимания, поначалу он кажется немного навязчивым, но стоит расслабиться, и тебе понравится!  
_Рядом с шеей КРИДЕНСА пролетает столовый нож._  
**КРИДЕНС**  
Я им не нравлюсь, да?  
**АБЕРНЕТИ**  
Я наслышан о вас от... одной бывшей коллеги. Вы росли у женщины, ненавидящей магию. Говорят, она даже вас била?  
**КУИНИ**   _(возмущена бестактностью)_  
Я думаю, Криденс сам расскажет, если захочет.  
**АБЕРНЕТИ**  
Нет-нет, я просто пытаюсь понять, почему молодой человек так напуган. Не думает ли он, что мы можем ему как-то навредить?  
**КРАФФТ**  
Засунул бы ты свой змеиный язык...  
_АБЕРНЕТИ нагло показывает ему раздвоенный язык._  
**АБЕРНЕТИ**  
Если бы ты знал,  _где_  он уже побывал...  
**КЭРРОУ** _(усмехаясь)_  
И не последний раз, котик.  
**КРИДЕНС**   _(вздрогнув, уставившись на АБЕРНЕТИ)_  
Вы — маледиктус? Но ведь это проклятие передается только женщинам.  
**РОЗЬЕ**   _(с презрением)_  
Наш мистер Абернети успел побывать и женщиной...  
**НАГЕЛЬ**  
И даже...  
**АБЕРНЕТИ**   _(нервно)_  
Замолчите.  
**КРАФФТ**   _(оживляясь)_  
На самом деле, у всех нас есть своего рода... отметки. Вот у меня на спине, чуть ниже, здесь...  
**РОЗЬЕ**  
Это никому не интересно.  
**КРАФФТ**  
Почему бы вам не рассказать, как хозяин отметил  _вас_ , Винда?  
**РОЗЬЕ**  
Геллерт выбрал меня не для того, чтобы я делилась этим с каждым неотесанным...  
**КРАФФТ**  
Вы назвали его «Геллерт», я не ослышался?  
_РОЗЬЕ краснеет и резко ставит чашку на блюдце._  
**НАГЕЛЬ**   _(рассеянно улыбаясь)_  
Да-да, мне он тоже подарил такую забавную штучку...  
_КУИНИ «слушает» воспоминания присутствующих, и глаза ее постепенно расширяются._  
**КРАФФТ**  
И где же она?  
**КУИНИ**  
Ох... Пожалуйста, не надо при Криденсе.  
_КЭРРОУ мрачно переводит горящий взгляд с одного участника беседы на другого._  
**КЭРРОУ**   _(хрипло)_  
Соски.  
  
**НУРМЕНГАРД, НОЧЬ**  
  
_ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД прогуливается с КРИДЕНСОМ по замку._  
  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Тебе нравится, мой мальчик?  
**КРИДЕНС**  
Простите, а кто все это убирает? Замок такой большой...  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Мы не эксплуатируем домовых эльфов, если ты об этом. Мы поддерживаем чистоту коллективно. Все лишь на добровольных началах. Ну и, конечно, немного магии.  
_ГРИНДЕВАЛЬД и КРИДЕНС проходят мимо стоящего на коленях АБЕРНЕТИ, который щеткой надраивает кафель в ванной._  
**ГРИНДЕВАЛЬД**  
Пойдем, я покажу тебе свой рабочий кабинет.  
**КРИДЕНС**  
Простите, благодарю за гостеприимство, но я так хочу спать...  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Это ненадолго. У тебя был длинный день, и я не буду тебя утомлять.  
_КРИДЕНС заходит за ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬДОМ в комнату. Напротив роскошной кровати стоит зеркало в человеческий рост. На стенах — полки с черепами разных размеров._  
КРИДЕНС смотрит на них с ужасом.  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(усмехаясь)_  
Не бойся, просто курительные чаши так быстро выходят из строя.  
_ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД подходит к зеркалу, склоняет голову и задумчиво смотрит. В зеркале — мужчина со спины, сидящий на учительском столе._  
КРИДЕНС осторожно подходит и встает за ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬДОМ.  
**КРИДЕНС**  
Кто это? Мы не увидим его лица?  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(назидательно)_  
Дело не в этом. К врагу лучше заходить с тыла. Особенно — с  _такого_ тыла... то есть, к  _такому_  врагу.   
_Некоторое время оба молча смотрят в зеркало._  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**    
Да... Так о чем я? Скажи, Криденс, приходилось ли тебе любить того, кого не стоило бы — по мнению других?  
**КРИДЕНС**   _(помолчав и, наконец, решившись)_  
Да! Того, кого другие всегда считали монстром... Который, отчасти, и является монстром... Но это самый сильный и прекрасный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Я счастлив, что встретил его.  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(про себя)_  
Надо же, как быстро удалось...  
_(Криденсу)_  Мой мальчик, мне очень льстит то, что ты так привязался! Любовь такого существа, как ты — огромная честь...  
**КРИДЕНС**  
Этот человек так много сделал для меня...  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**  
Ну что ты, не стоит благодарности.   
**КРИДЕНС**   _(глядя в пол)_  
Без этого человека я бы не выжил. Но ей лучше будет без меня. Надеюсь, она найдет кого-то, кого действительно заслуживает.  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(с недоумением)_  
«Она»?  
**КРИДЕНС**  
Я думаю, что буду вспоминать ее всю жизнь.  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(мрачнея)_  
А. Ты про ту... циркачку.  
_КРИДЕНС украдкой вытирает слезы._  
**ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬД**   _(хмыкнув и отворачиваясь от зеркала)_  
Нельзя позволять нашим слабостям из прошлого портить нам будущее. Тебе пора спать, Криденс. С утра мы приступим к занятиям. Ведь тебе еще так многому предстоит научиться. Иди. И не споткнись в темноте о мистера Абернети.  
  
**НУРМЕНГАРД, НОЧЬ. ПОКОИ ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬДА**  
__  
Маленькая чупакабра тихо скребется в дверь. Наконец открыв ее, шмыгает в постель ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬДА и сворачивается в ногах клубочком.


End file.
